


As long as we're here, we'll be okay

by Nat0the0cat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: And I'm only allowed to write one shots now, Based after the final match between, Fluff, He reminds me of Hide(from TG), I love Ogiwara and he needs love, M/M, Ogikuro - Freeform, One Shot, Rakuzan and Seirin, all the team members are there too, anything more and I won't finish it, but it's mainly focused on Ogiawra and Kuroko, crys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat0the0cat/pseuds/Nat0the0cat
Summary: Basically a quick one shot showing you what we didn't get to see after the Rakuzan and Seirin match (Focusing on Ogiwara and Kuroko)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kuroko no basket or any of its characters

The deafening boom of cheers burst from every side of the building, everyone on the Seirin team was either screaming, crying, or in a joyful mix of both. The Rakuzan team was in a state of shock, 

‘How could we have lost’ was the thought that plagued all of their minds

 

Though the outcome of the match was unexpected, the reactions fit well with the situation, But for one team member, this was far too out of the ordinary. 

Kuroko Tetsuya. The phantom player known for his lack of presence, his quietness, his ability to hold all his emotions in, was right their shouting and crying with the team. The situation already seemed impossible, and the odds got farther out of whack with the phantom players reaction. But that was okay, it was uncommon but acceptable, why wouldn't it be. As Kuroko stood on the court with his team, emotions never been brought out clearer. A shout from nearby shook his attention to the caller.

 

“Tetsuya!” A brown haired male stood off the court eyes connecting with the smaller boy. Almost as if in slow motion, they ran towards each other.

 

“O-Ogiwara-Kun” The teal haired boy’s voice shook with joy. The two hugged, as if a hold any loser would cause the other to drift away into the endless void that was the past. Apology, regret, and fear faded into both teen’s eyes despite the reunitince. 

 

‘But it’s okay’ the thought invaded each mind and bled through to their eyes.  
It was okay, they were okay, everything would be okay. In this moment, at this place in time, it was all okay, as long as they stuck in that moment. That moment of joy and happiness at not only burying the conflict separating them for what felt like an earth shattering amount of time, but being okay after, repercussions were sure to come, but that was not for now.

Because now, was okay, now will be okay, right now, we’re okay

**Author's Note:**

> Um *sweats* that was shorter than my list of 'things I've finished', but yeah I kind of had fun writing it, I know it's super short and probably makes no sense, but it was fun to write! Also yeah, I'm not letting myself write multi-chartered things anymore because half was through chapter 2 I lose motivation and never finish.


End file.
